


The Sewer King's Mother

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King smiled after his mother sat with children in a chamber.





	The Sewer King's Mother

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King smiled after his mother sat with children in a chamber. He remembered her wide eyes after she found him.   
Viewed the children. He convinced her he located them. Never disciplined them. He continued to sing and perform the piano. 

The Sewer King scowled. His mother fell asleep. 

 

THE END


End file.
